Apocalypse
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: It's the Apocalypse, and you and I are in the middle of it. Will we make the world and the universe, return to the way it was, or will we continue dragging the others around, creating and destroying as we please?


_Disclaimer_: not my sandbox, just my sandcastle (that phrase's not mine either xD) I only claim the concept.

Apocalypse

* * *

I took a deep breath, gazing off into the nothingness that was left, that I had created. With an unusual grin, I turn to look at you; your eyes bore to mine, reproachful. I smirk, knowing you cannot understand my desire for destruction and calamity.

"It's like in Full Metal Alchemist—" Robbie began, and I shot him a glare than made him whimper, "please don't kill me Jade..."

I snorted at his plea, taking Rex firmly as I saw you fight another beast that was born from my chaos.

"If you don't _shut_ it, I will," at his whimper, I rolled my eyes and threw the puppet to Beck's arms, "the same goes for any and all of you."

That being said, I fixed my gaze back to you, your still bright hair, healthy complexion, and your shinning eyes... I drowned at your display and mastery as you downed beast after beast... Never mind the pain it caused me, as I was their maker.

"Can I have some more candy?" Cat requested civilly, and you glared at me as I gave you my best, innocent face, "Tori?"

You sighed and smiled at the redhead. The bright smile was still the same, and once she had her fill (literally, a bag filled with all her favorites, all made by you, even the bag, which she ate afterwards) you gave me your puppy eyes and I melted.

"We'll survive," I told you with certainty, not caring if I sounded cheerful; it scared the crew more than not, "because once I have you, life will be able to resume."

"Jade..." Your tired tone gave me hope, and I perked my ears. Will I finally have you? "I am order, life, I am _light_..."

"And I am darkness, death, _chaos_," I refuted, my frown and growl dangerous as I took you by the hips and pressed us close, your moan making me grunt, "do you think _I_ want to give all of that up?"

Your whimper became the answer and I finally took your lips with mine, and I was glad we didn't need to breath, as you were the breath of life and the dead didn't... When we finally parted, we noted in a daze that our friends hadn't died because I had been too busy in the kiss, but they weren't alive either. But suddenly, neither of us cared. If we chose to restore the world, we would clash, but be unable to live without the other.

"Would that be so bad?" I ask you softly, feeling your warm body press closer, mine being cold and unyielding besides yours. "Being bound together with me, for eternity?"

"No, not really," your reply was breathless, and that was how it left me, "I think, I would like that..."

"You would, wouldn't you?" I remarked with a snicker, "my, oh my Vega, you're a _sucker_ for pain, _aren't_ you?"

"Well, I thought you hated _my_ guts," your reply was cute, ending with an adorable purr.

"_I_ have never denied my love for pain... Vega..." I remind you in a husky tone, and your moan send me to the edge of rationale, "are you ready to die, love?"

My growl was drowned by your gasp and scream of delight as I bit your neck savagely, moaning myself at the taste of your blood.

"As long as you live..." Your breathy reply and a mew along undid me; I could feel as your body heated from within, making myself build as much tension. "And live well..."

"I die well!" I countered ferociously, grinding our hips together.

I snarled like a beast, as I hear your moans, your pleas and your sounds, playing you as if you were an instrument, _my_ instrument, and as soon as your nails _rake _my back, I moan at the feeling you're causing on me. Within seconds, our clothes are shreds. You give as hard as I do, making me whine and before we realize, we're one.

And from our combustion, the universe is born again. Maybe, just maybe, we can enjoy more lives together, you and I, but it's impossible. It would mean, the end of it all, and the beginning, all again. Will we ever escape our destiny? With that doubt, we slip into the tides.

...

May we meet again...

May we _never_, meet again...

* * *

Author's note: RL has been bugging me out, so I decided to take a brake from everything and write something. This was an experiment, all in past tense and using first and second point of view. Reviews would be welcome.


End file.
